Crack
by Angel1993
Summary: She was his, and he was hers. It was as simple as that. Nothing could change the way he felt for her, because the sky could fall for all he cared, he’d still love her all the same. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, at ALL. Well, except the plot though…

A/N: This story is brought together from a lot of POV's I'm not sure if its confusing, I think its quite clear… So anyway R&R people, enjoy!

* * *

Hermione looked out the window from the common room at Hogwarts, feeling her heart grow heavy. She didn't really need to look, she knew he wasn't coming back… not yet anyway, but somehow, she still held on that maybe… Just maybe, he might. She slowly rubbed her stomach instinctively, "Daddy's going to come back… Okay baby? We just have to be patient and wait." She whispered softly.

Draco looked outside his window from Malfoy manor. His heart aching for her and their child… He closed his eyes, begging himself to not think about it. But he yearned for her, he needed her, she was like air to him… And without her, he suffocated… without her, he died.

Harry looked at Hermione; hand on her stomach, gazing forlornly out the window. Ever since he left… Ever since they took him… That was all she did. Look out the window and talk to their unborn child. Harry shuddered; he loved Hermione, but the fact that she carried his child, their enemy's… Well, it just scared him.

Ron sat on the couch watching Harry and Hermione, waiting for something eventful to happen. He turned to his girlfriend, Lavender Brown who was beside him and sighed. He didn't really like just sitting here all day; He took Lavender's hand and led her out the room, she was giggling slightly, but not much. They all knew what Hermione was going through, and secretly, it all scared them. But Ron refused to let himself be affected, Hermione had to know, they were all going through problems of their own, and they did not need to be weighed down by hers as well. True, it was a bit cold and mean on Ron's part, but it was the truth, he thought to himself, and there was no changing that.

Narcissa Malfoy glanced at her son. Ever since news that war was about to be waged, Lucius had become more intolerable. She may have been part of a pureblood line for centuries, but it didn't really matter to her that her son loved a muggleborn, and although Malfoys may have been known to be quite cold, she loved her son dearly, and disliked seeing him so… Sad. She sat beside him, as he looked out the window. How she wished he would tell her everything. Confide in her, and let her be who she was to him: a Mother.

Lavender looked at Hermione, the most she knew was that Draco left her. Well, not really LEFT, more like got forced to leave her, and that she was pregnant with their child. Lavender sighed, War changes people. she thought, then shook her head, giving Ron her full attention and giggling, maybe to just relieve the tension, even for just a while.

Hermione sat there. Never moving. Remembering how Draco, her Draco was taken away from her. She squeezed her eyes shut, but it haunted her. But then she remembered how blissful they were together, strolling in the grounds, never caring about anything else, just each other. Because that was all that mattered then… Each other. And then the war… And Lucius took Draco away, somehow finding out that they were together. The dark side could not afford any traitors, they needed everyone they could get. So they took him… away from her… and their baby… Breaking hearts in the process.

Lucius glared at his wife and son, disgust in his eyes. "Useless." He spat. Narcissa glanced at him, looking disgusted and annoyed. His temper flared, "What do you dare do woman? Showing no respect for the servant of the dark lord?" his eyes were ablaze. His wife barely spared him a glance this time, instead, turning to her son. "I dare do what pleases me Lucius. And if being with my son and caring for him is what pleases me, then I shall do that." Lucius fumed, "you're weak, both of you! And you!" he pointed at Draco, whose eyes were sullen, skin more pale than usual, and features… Gaunt, and tired looking, Lucius felt no sympathy but instead was filled with anger, and hurt, and hatred and despair as he screamed at his son. "Worthless! The dark lord needs you and what do you do? Huh boy? What? You go around doing God knows what with the filthy mudblood! I can feel her stench from here!" Draco's hands gripped his chair. He stood up, wand pointed at his father. "Insult me all you like FATHER." He spat out the last word, "but never, insult the woman I love." His eyes were steely, and his stance was sure. Lucius shrunk back slightly.

Harry just sat there as well, completely still… it seemed like they were all just waiting for something to happen. Ron left earlier, he didn't really care. Ron had his own issues he supposed. Shaking his head he looked at his best friend. She had not moved an inch since he last looked at her. He sighed, it was true… they were all just waiting for something in her to crack. Then all hell would break lose.

Draco's resolve was complete. He could stand his father mocking him, but not his mother. Not Hermione either, especially not Hermione. She was his, and he was hers. It was as simple as that. Nothing could change the way he felt for her, because the sky could fall for all he cared, he'd still love her all the same. He had his wand out, and he heard his mother gasp beside him. Lucius' eyes tightened, and he pulled out his own wand as well. "Love? You don't know love." His father taunted. Draco's hand tightened around his wand. He cocked his head slightly, a small smile on his lips "No, dear father. YOU don't." there was no more hesitation in his eyes. The smile disappeared and at the same time, father and son screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA." Narcissa screamed, there was a flash of green and then nothingness….

Hermione's heart pounded, and an overwhelming sense of fear washed over her. "Draco." She whispered, tears falling down her face.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! XD I guess you all probably hate me now, but oh well :D I'm still thinking whether I should write a sequel, or if I leave it to your imaginations… Well, anyways, thanks for reading, leave a review PLEEEASE:) I'd love that!


End file.
